


Let's practice until we get it right

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angels, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, TV Tropes, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover As Gay, Wingfic, in one drabble only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of tumblr prompts, on Tv tropes. Pairing and prompt at every chapter tittle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stallison - Pretending to be married

 

"These rings are kind of cute" Stiles said when Scott had put them on their hands. "Do we need to, like, perform a ceremony or something?" 

"Why would we do that?" Scott had laughed.

"Dunno, to make it more real? So that the wolves don’t detect the lie and all" Stiles shrugged.

"It’s alright by me" Allison said with a smile. "It will make it more believable if we just say that we had a little, intimate, ceremony" 

"Allison, dear, with this ring we didn’t even know there was available, will you be my fake wife?" Stiles asks, grabbing one of her fingers, ( _wrong finger, Stiles!_ ) and waiting for her to say yes before putting it on her.

"Stiles, babe, with this ring that I’m wondering from where Scott even got it, will you be my fake husband so I can call you names and laugh at you and all you can do is smile and accept it for a week?" Allison asks, her best innocent smile unable to convince Stiles of her noble intentions, enough that he doubted it. 

"Stiles, just say you accept!" Scott pleaded.

"Will you kick me during the night?" Stiles asked.

"No more than you will" Allison laughed.

"Oh my God, guys, really?" Scott whined.

"Will you kick me in the balls if I somehow forget we’re just pretending and kiss you?" Stiles asked again.

"No, actually, we should practice so it’s more believable" Allison answered.

Scott could still be hear whining on the background, wondering what had he ever done to deserve such asshole friends. So he hastily pronounced them husband and wife, mainly so they could kiss a little and leave, because they were late and the pack they were going to meet weren't known for their patience.

Fifteen minutes later and Scott was blasting the car horn to keep them moving because, as much as he loved them, he wished they could actually stop sucking their faces for a second. They weren't 17 anymore! Adults weren't supposed to act like this!

"I’m leading a pack of teenagers! Get your butts on the car! Kissing like that will get you pregnant! Oh my God, just, stooooooooop!" 


	2. Allydia - Huddling for Warmth / Undercover in a gay bar

There’s a certain lack of blankets that somehow had passed over Lydia’s head while they were planning the trip. She blamed it on the way Allison’s legs had looked while she sat on the couch, the way her thigh had looked under her skirt and the fact that they hadn't had any time to be alone since they had come back to Beacon Hills for the break.

Anyway, Stiles was the one in charge of blankets, it was just that Lydia hadn't been in the right frame of mind to check if everything was in place.

That was the reason they were huddling under the same blanket now, with Allison’s arms around her being warmer than the blanket could ever wish to be. 

They were sitting on logs in front of a fire that was just hot enough on the front, but left their backs exposed to the cold wind of the mountains, and she hated it. Lydia wasn't made for cold nights in the middle of nowhere. She was made for the beach, for long days that turned into warm nights, not this almost winter weather that Derek always managed to find for them when he had to choose a place for them to stay.

"Hey, stop pouting" Allison joked, placing her chin on her shoulder. She was warm against Lydia's back, at least.

"I’m cold, and my socks are wet" she complained, leaning against Allison’s chest and sighing.

"I bet I could get you hot and wet in minutes" Allison whispered against her ear, just at the same time that she used the blanket around them to cover her completely. "If you’re quiet enough no one will even notice it"

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I don’t get why we didn't send Stilinski to do this. This is ridiculous" Allison’s drink was far too strong for what they were trying to do, so she asked for a couple ice cubes to water it down. "At least he’d blend in a lot easier than we do".

"Maybe, but he’s an awful liar". Lydia shrugged, before taking her hand and directing them to the dance floor.

"There’s few girls here, we stick out like sore thumbs" Allison whined. Lydia just ignored her, choosing to tangle her arms around her neck instead.

"If you keep complaining no one will believe we’re, in fact, a couple" Lydia said against her ear, getting as close as possible so it wasn't heard above the noise of the crowd. "Now keep your eyes open and put your hands on my butt"

"Lydia!"

"What? I like people playing with my butt, you should grab the chance too, Allison. Carpe Diem and all that" she commented with such a flirty smile that Allison couldn't help but obey. Lydia had a really nice butt too; it was no problem.


	3. Sciles - Truth or dare

"If you had to kiss a female member of the pack, who isn’t Lydia, who’d it be?" Scott asked passing his beer to Stiles.

"Does Cora count? Because if I say Allison, Isaac or you might hit me" Stiles joked.

"I guess…"

"Ok, if you had to kiss any male member of the pack, who’d it be?" Stiles asked before drinking the last of the beer and leaving it next to the couch (Scott, realizing that he could keep his body from metabolizing the alcohol had been so freaking happy it had been adorable).

"Aren’t you supposed to ask if I want a truth or a dare?"

"Yeah, and you said Truth" 

"No, I didn’t!"

"Spoilsport, ok, truth or dare" Stiles deadpanned.

"Truth" Scott answered with his jerkface in place.

"Oh My God! You’re an asshole!" Stiles cried before tackling Scott into the couch. They’re both laughing, but somehow Stiles doesn't care. "Ok, truth, have you ever jerked off thinking of me?"

"That’s not what you asked before" Scott replies.

"Well, I changed the question because you suck" 

"I have jerked off thinking about sucking you" Scott answers. Maybe it takes a couple of seconds for Stiles to turn into a tomato, but the red doesn't leave his face until a few hours later, so Scott feels amazing about it.


	4. Scallison - Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is, by far, one of the saddest)

The car crash had been a horrible thing, Scott still had nightmares about it, Allison had them too. The point of views on each of them were completely different, but it had scarred them all the same.

Scott dreamed of the way her body had been thrown out of the vehicle, the blood that had surrounded her head in the deathliest of halos and the sound of her heart beating slowly, until it almost disappeared. He had been so close to biting her that night, the only thing that had kept him from it were the sirens of the ambulance in the distance.

Some nights he wished he had done it. That the bite had either taken her life or left her as before, instead of what she had to suffer day by day.

When she dreamed, on the other hand, she remembered. She remembered the way that her hands had gone up to protect her head and had left the wheel. She remembered the way the car had swerved and the way the asphalt felt against her skin. She remembered thinking about her father, her mother Victoria, some aunt called Kate, and someone called Isaac. The Isaac that was driving with her, who had bleed to death way before help had gotten there.

When she woke up she couldn’t remember much except the fear.

Scott and Stiles had been there for her, being her friends even when she couldn’t remember anything past her father (it was impossible to forget him when he appeared in her dreams each night).

They had helped her stitch her life together, with traces of memories and stories told over beer and card games. They kept her afloat when everything around her was new and strange. They told her about her past without leaving anything behind, they told about Scott and how they had such a disastrous relationship, about that Isaac guy on the car, about her aunt Kate and how her mom had been the memory that pulled her through once in a lifetime ago. They told stories of a life she couldn’t remember and stories she couldn’t tell to anyone else.

It was kind of ironic that she knew all these secrets and she was never going to remember them by herself.

In time it was obvious that her memories weren't coming back, and Scott and Stiles had taken it upon their hands to make sure she had new ones, “better ones”.

She tried to take photographs of them, ‘ _keep them somewhere tangible I can reach for if I ever forget_ ’ she had said. Stiles had fist bumped her; Scott had given her such a sad smile that her heart broke a little with it.

It was just the way things were that the happiest of her present memories didn't leave any kind of photographic evidence. They were recorded on movie tickets, on dinner receipts and that weird scarf that Scott had knitted for her that one winter. It was in the coffee stains on her notebooks and the contract of the flat they started renting a few years down the road. It was in the flowers she had left to dry of their ‘second’ first date. It was in the good morning kiss she received every morning, whether she had woken up screaming or not.


	5. Scott/Stiles/Allison - Mind Control / Winged fic

To hold the will of a creature, a human, a mortal, or even God, in his hands,  was his power; that was his temptation and his grace.

And he hated it.

He hated to be unsure of the way that _Her_ eyes flicked towards him, or to doubt the way _He_ would sometimes take the time to come back and kiss him before going back to his books.

He held the will of everyone in his hands, and he knew that just even wishing something meant it could happen, involuntarily, against their will, because he was selfish enough to value his own wishes and desires more than he valued free will.

It wasn't something easily controlled, it wasn't even something that he could tell was happening. It was just the way God had created him, the way Scott was made.

So he doubted. He doubted how much his will could help Allison find a way to keep her wrath under control, and he doubted if Stiles would ever leave his knowledge to someone else.

He doubted the influence he exerted on those he loved, and he doubted the reason he had even been made.

He could feel it in his bones and wings some days, in the way the feathers kept falling around him when he just couldn't control his wishes and somehow had made Stiles stay still that morning, or the way he had held Allison’s hand before she killed.

To control everything, that power, was his temptation and his grace. And he was starting to fall.


	6. Stallison - Huddling for warmth

"Make me some space" Allison hisses, just before jumping into his arms in the bed. She’s shivering, and her bare arms hadn't seem to be enough to keep her warm on the way from the bathroom.

"Don’t you have any slippers? Your feet are freezing" Stiles complains before covering Allison a little more and holding her close.

"Why don’t you have any heat in this place? You need a space heater at least" Allison whines, burrowing into his arms and breathing against his chest.

"I’ll buy 20 when I get my next paycheck" he joked. Allison pinched his side before placing the instep of her feet against his calves. He might have yelped. Maybe. Ok, he did. Her toes were like ice cubes.

"You’re warm. I like that" she breathed against his neck a few minutes later. Stiles was just about ready to fall asleep, but he heard enough to bite her earlobe and snicker.

"You’ll be useful in the summer"

"Only in the summer?"

"Maybe those warm days in spring too"


End file.
